ghostsfandomcom-20200223-history
Schwartz Castle
, |coordinates= |rating= |map= |20}} }} Schwartz Castle in Columbus, Ohio, is an impressive looking building located in the 'German village'. It is reportedly haunted by Frederick Schwartz. Background The 'Castles' turret is the highest point in the German Village, and it a well known landmark for its architecture. Although it is built somewhat like a castle and is called a 'castle'. It is not a castle in the strictest sense, it was built in the 1800's by a rich German Immigrant named Frederick Schwartz as a home for hisself. After Schwartz died, He did not leave the castle to anyone and so the castle became the property of the city. The City council turned the building into a flat complex. It spent most of its history this way but eventualy fell in decline, nobody would live in the Castle and it became empty. In 2007 however it was bought by a private company who refurnished the caslte and turned it into a penthouse. You can now rent the building for events such as weddings or party's. Frederick Schwartz in the 1800's, Frederick Schwartz was a German Immigrant living in the German Village of Columbus. He had Immigrated to the USA some time before and had become successful. He had started a local Pharmacy company that had grew to be very prosperous and used. Schwartz was saving up money so that his Fiance could move over to america from germany and get married to him. Schwartz and his Fiance exchanged letters frequently and planned out there wedding. Schwartz wife explained that although she would like to move and live in the USA with her husband, it was also her dream to get married in a castle. Because Schwartz could not find any castle's in the USA he decided to build one himself. Using the money he had made from his pharmacy, he bought a space in the town and started to design a castle. Although he ran into some difficulty, since he was building the building in the middle of the city. Schwartz was still able to create an impressive looking castle, the so called 'turret' at the top of the building is the highest point in German Village and is visable throughout the Area. When the Castle was eventualy completed, Schwartz sent his fiance a letter telling her that he had completed the caslte and that she could move to columbus and marry him. However, She sent him a Letter back explaining that she had found someone else whom she would rather marry, And that she and Schwartz were not going to get married. This is said to have driven Schwartz mad, his behaiviour from then on grew more and more erratic and strange. He stopped shaving and grew a big beard, he stopped eating meat. He Started drinking only rainwater and wearing only wool. He would go jogging barefooted everyday, no matter what the weather, and sunbathed naked on the top of the casstle turret. He also made some strange changes to the castle, he built underground passagways going around it and added five layers of basement to it. He also gave it an 'ancient greek' inspired interior. Schwartz lived the rest of his life like this and it is said that he had continued his activities into the afterlife. Hauntings It has been reported that a strange looking ghost walks the caslte, sometimes seen climbing up the ladder to the top of the turret, and standing there. Schwartz Ghost is sometimes said to wander the strange underground complex he built under his castle. The underground structures are easy to get lost in.